The plasma and urinary pharmacokinetics of adriamycin were examined in 6 sarcoma patients. Drug was administered by prolonged continuous infusion. Peak adriamycin concentrations are reduced by this infusion but total drug exposure is not compromised. The metabolism and disappearance of marcellomycin was studied in 6 patients with normal hepatic and renal function. No correlation among pharmacokinetic parameters and patient toxicities was found. Important differences in metabolism and elimination between marcellocmycin and aclacinomycin A were noted.